


Disclipline

by LadyIce



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Jealousy, Kylux - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6699805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIce/pseuds/LadyIce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General Hux is less than pleased when he finds out about Kylo Ren's tryst with his personal assistant. The General decides to introduce some discipline into the Master Knight's life. One encounter turns into more and that turns into something beyond what General Hux or Kylo Ren could have ever imagined. </p><p>It started with Master Ren - http://archiveofourown.org/works/6441229.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> A HUGE shout out to kuresoto and kyloxreytfa, my two unbelievable wonderful beta babes, for helping me get this together. Another new endeavor for me so thank you so much, ladies, for helping! <3

“You wanted to see me, General?” Kylo Ren entered Generals Hux’s office with his usual swagger and stood in front of the General’s desk. “It is rather unlike you to page me directly.”

“Ren, I generally tolerate your behavior around here. Your childish tantrums, ignoring regulations and protocol, the way you strut around here like a rutting Prakith peacock, but this time you have gone too far.”

“General, I have no idea what you are talking about,” Ren sounded bored through his voice modulator, which of course, he was.

General Hux stood up from his desk, “I thought you would have understood the title _personal assistant._ ”

Ren started to laugh, “Oh! That. Well, I didn’t think it was... _that_ personal, General.”

“I don’t appreciate you putting your dick where it doesn’t belong, Ren.”

“I’m sorry, General. I hope she isn’t making any unfavorable comparisons.”

General Hux walked around to the front of his desk, placing himself in front of Ren, “That hasn’t happened and doesn’t concern me in the least. I simply do not want you...leaving your _filth_ behind on what is _mine_. You aren’t exactly known for being discerning. It is rather well known that you will put your dick in any hole that is wet and warm.”

Kylo Ren reached up and pressed the buttons on his helmet to release the hydraulics on his helmet. He wanted Hux to see the smirk on his face, “General, sometimes I think the _only_ way to shut you up would be to shove _my_ dick down _your_ throat.”

General Hux sniffed and looked down at the floor, shaking his head. He raised his gaze up to meet Ren’s, looking him straight in the eye, “Funny, Ren, I’ve thought the same about you.”

“Really now? I never would have guessed you were the type to suck dick.”

“You’re so crude,” Hux rolled his eyes. “Some of us are more....discerning….in our choice of partner and a bit more _discreet_ in our deeds.” He picked up a cigarette case off of his desk and opened it, offering one to Ren, who declined. He lit one and took a long, slow drag. “You exasperate me, Ren.”

Kylo Ren devilishly grinned. “I like the way my name comes off of your lips, _Hux_.” He all but purred the General’s name.

“Don’t play coy with me,” Hux hissed as he lowered his cigarette, “Just because I want to stick _my_ dick in _your_ mouth doesn’t mean I like you anymore than before.” Hux glared across the desk at Ren,  “I’ve simply come to terms that those lips would look _fantastic_ wrapped around my cock.”

“It seems you’ve thought about this,” Ren said, still smiling sinfully.

“As loathsome as it is to admit it, yes, I have.” Hux paused to flick some ash away. “If you were _half_ as responsible as you are attractive, you might make for a decent man,” Hux took another drag from his cigarette.

Ren stepped closer to Hux, reaching out to touch the other man’s chin. “Maybe I need a little discipline in my life, _General_.”

Hux coldly glared and swatted the offending hand away. “I’m in charge here. If you can’t handle that, you should leave now.” Ren glared at Hux with equal venom.

Hux let himself smile for the first time since Ren’s arrival in his office. “I’ll have you know, I made Lieutenant Grice tell me every detail of your little sordid get together.”

“Now why would you do a thing like that?” Ren tilted his head to the side.

“I needed some new ideas of you to jerk off to,” Hux drew another drag off of his cigarette. He picked up the comm link from his desk. “Lieutenant Grice? I’m not to be disturbed for the next hour.”

“Only an hour?” Ren asked.

“Yes, only an hour. I have things to do, besides you. If you’re worthwhile, you may come back and possibly stay longer the next time. If you’re worthwhile,” Hux repeated, crushing his cigarette out in the ashtray on his desk, taking a few steps away from Ren. “Now take off that ridiculous costume.”

“I’ll have you know the layers serve as armor, General, it’s not just regular fabric.”

“Fascinating,” he drawled as he reached to his desk for another cigarette. “Just take off your clothes.”

“All of them?” Ren actually sounded hesitant.

“You can leave your socks on if you want. The floor is cold. And take your time. I want to assess my enemy. And Ren,” paused Hux, pinning Ren with his gaze before continuing. “I am looking for someone who can follow orders explicitly with no questions asked.”

Ren narrowed his eyes at Hux, but didn’t say anything as he undressed. He crossed his arms over his chest as he finished, looking a bit like a petulant child. While Ren was undressing, Hux had also taken off his belt and uniform jacket, leaving him in just his pants, boots and leather gloves. He stepped over to Ren and kissed him hard on the mouth, surprising the other man. “Problem, Ren?”

“No, just wasn’t expecting any kissing.”

“Curiosity got the better of me. I’ve always wondered if those lips are as soft as they look.” He ran his tongue run along his lips. “And they are. Also, I think you need to address me properly, Ren. You’re being a bit too informal for my liking. End your sentences with my title.”

Ren narrowed his eyes at Hux again, “Fine…”

Hux tutted. “What did I just say?”

A sigh. “Yes...General.”

“I have some...eclectic tastes, Ren. I won’t be removing my gloves. Are you alright with this?” Hux asked.

Ren smiled, as the the only thing he had on were his own, “Yes, General, I am fine with that.” He reached up to touch Hux’s smooth chest, but was pushed away.

“Only touch me when I tell you to, understood?”

“Yes, General,” Ren recognized his own game when thrown back at him. The strangest part was that he was beginning to like it. “I do have one question, if I may, General?”

“Yes, Ren?”

“Do we need a safe word?”

Hux smiled, “What do you think, Ren?”

“Not for the first time, General.”

Hux put his hands on Ren’s shoulders and pushed him down. “Then on your knees, Ren.” As he sank to his knees, Hux watched as the muscles in his legs contracted, lean from years of training and battle. His chest and arms were covered in various scars; they didn’t detract from his beauty, but only added to it. Lieutenant Grice hadn’t spared any details in her description of Ren and she was absolutely correct. He was indeed a sight to behold. Hux felt his cock grow harder in anticipation as Ren looked up at him, waiting for instruction. He took a drag from his cigarette and flipped his hand, “Pants.”

Ren undid the button and unzipped Hux’s trousers, pulling them down to reveal black silk boxers, “Very nice, General.”

“This is one instance where I say fuck regulation. And I don’t remember giving you permission to talk, Ren.” Ren frowned, but continue to undress Hux, pulling down his boxers. He reached up to stroke the General’s cock, but was admonished by him, “No touching, Ren.” Hux himself gave his cock a couple of strokes while Ren watched with a growing hunger in his eyes. “Like what you see?”

“Yes, General.”

“Then get to work.” He threaded his fingers through the black threads of hair before yanking on his scalp suddenly, forcing the head of his cock to hit Ren’s lips abruptly. Hux slightly shuddered as he felt Ren lick his lips, those soft, full lips, grazing the slit as he did so. Ren took him in completely, sucking hard and looking up at Hux while he did so. Brushing stray tresses that fell over Ren’s face, he locked onto the other man’s eyes and thought he might cum right then and there, that first moment being so intense. He loosened his grip on Ren’s hair and leaned back against the desk. “Finally, a reason for your non-regulation hair to be useful.” He pulled Ren back to the tip of his cock and saw a smile creeping on his face. “You make me want to slap that smile off of your face.”

Ren shrugged, “Then do so, General.”

Hux shook his head. “I think you’ll like it too much, Ren.” He forced Ren’s mouth back down on his cock; it didn’t make him choke as he had hoped, but it did feel exquisite. Hux let out an involuntary gasp and felt Ren smile against his shaft. _Bastard_ , he thought. He took his hand out of Ren’s hair and leant back on the desk, letting the other man do as he wished. Ren eagerly moved his mouth, head bobbing up and down on the thick cock before him, greedily sucking as he moved from the base to the tip with brisk efficiency. He paused for a moment, letting the tip rest on his tongue, before removing it completely.

“General?”

“Yes, Ren?” Hux said with an annoyed tone.

“I need to use my hands, General.”

“Go on,” Hux permitted. Wrapping his large hand to the base of Hux’s cock, Ren slowly pumped it while his mouth worked the tip, slowly sucking and kissing with delicate care. His tongue traced the outline of the head, hitting the most sensitive spots and sending shivers throughout Hux’s body. The sight of the General’s knuckles whitening as he gripped the desk for support made pride blossom in his chest. Ren brought his other hand up and gently cupped Hux’s balls, softly rolling them in his gloved hand. Hux brought a hand to Ren’s hair and tugged on it roughly, bringing a moan from the Knight’s mouth. Exchanging his hand for his mouth, Ren twirled his tongue around his length, sucking hard as he pulled on Hux’s balls. Hux put both hands on Ren’s head and  thrusted deeply into his mouth, half expecting Ren to gag but was disappointed at the lack of his reflex. It didn’t matter though; he panted heavily at how easy his cock slid down Ren’s throat, taking him whole with impossible ease.

He wasn’t going to last at this rate. He tried to slow down, but Ren did not let up. “Ren, stop,” Hux commanded, but his order fell on deaf ears. Eyes bleary from stray tears and head snapping back, Ren ignored the painful bite of Hux’s grip on his hair and looked up at the flushed man. “I am NOT ready to cum yet, Ren!”

Ren looked up at him with lustful eyes. “But General...I could make you cum twice within the hour.”

Hux’s angry look softened. Was that a request or a challenge? He shook his head, chuckling, “You must really want to come back again, Ren. Continue.” His knees almost buckled as Ren swallowed him whole, those soft lips wrapped so prettily around his cock while his tongue danced circles around the length. It was addictive how Ren’s head felt in his hands as he thrusted into the warm mouth repeatedly. Just as he felt his balls clench, Hux felt a distinct absence of warmth and looked down. Hux exploded on Ren’s full, soft lips, the sight of _those fucking lips_ just there, against his cock, waiting for his cum so eagerly. The vision of him waiting hungrily only added to the physical ecstasy of his orgasm. Ren licked his lips, relishing at the bitterness as he felt shudders rock the body above him as Hux worked through the last of his orgasm.

“ _Fucking hell, Ren.”_ Hux ran his hand through his hair. He walked around Ren to a cabinet in the corner of his office, pulling out a towel and a small tube of lube from inside. He brought the towel back over to Ren and handed it to him.

“Thank you, General,” Ren glanced at the tub of lube while wiping down his face. “I don’t think that’s standard issue. What else do you have in that cabinet, General?”

Hux smiled sadistically. “Maybe someday you will find out, Ren.” Hux was pleased at the twitch of his penis at the possibilites, his member becoming semi erect again. His cigarette had burnt itself out in the ashtray; he took another from the holder and lit it, taking a drag. “Come to me, Ren.” Still knelt on the cold, hard floor, Ren brought himself up upon Hux’s request. Much to his surprise, Hux grabbed him around the waist and kissed him again, shoving his tongue into Ren’s wet mouth. He could still taste the remnants of himself there. Ren felt a unmistakable hardness press against him, flush against his stomach. “There we go,” Hux said. “Now then, I will give you a choice. I intend to fuck you from behind.” He didn’t like Ren a damn bit, but he was a glorious naked sight to behold.

Ren broke out in a smile just as maniacal. “Yes, General?”

“You may take it either bent over that couch over there or here, on all fours on the floor.”

“The floor, General.” Ren’s toes curled in excitement.

“Very well.” Flicking the cap off the tube while Ren settled himself on the floor, Hux dipped into the slippery substance, rubbing the slick between his fingers. He took another drag from his cigarette before sitting it in the ashtray. Sinking to his knees, Hux gave Ren’s ass a sharp slap, ignoring the look Ren gave him. Hux spread Ren’s ass and massaged the hole with his thumb, preparing Ren for his cock. He slipped his fingers in, stretching his hole when he heard Ren moan as he did so, making his cock bounce in anticipation. There was no issue with getting Ren to relax; he seemed to have walked into the office ready to take Hux’s cock. Hux had to wonder if that wasn’t his intention all along - you could never tell with Ren. “You’re awfully relaxed Ren.”

“Hmmm?” Ren turned his head slightly towards Hux.

“It’s a little odd that you’re already so accommodating,” Hux felt himself tense up a bit. “Did you have other plans after seeing me?”

“General, do I detect jealousy in your voice?”

Hux sniffed, “Absolutely not,” and if there was he would never let Ren know. “I’m just curious how you’re so well prepared.”

“Meditation and the Force. For all you know I pushed these ideas into your head before I even came in here, General.”

“Hardly, Ren. They were there long before, unfortunately. You’ve been haunting me for entirely too long,” Hux grasped his cock and guided it to Ren’s hole, sliding his tip in slowly but roughly shoving it in fully as he grasped Ren’s hips with a rough snap. He thought he heard Ren groan, but then he realized it was...a laugh? “Ren, is something amusing?”

“Is that all you have...General?”

Hux lightly laughed himself. “Oh Ren,” purred Hux, “I do love a challenge.” He nearly pulled his cock fully out of Ren, then slammed back into him with all the force he could muster, this time making Ren groan and making himself smile. He grabbed Ren’s hip with one hand and his hair with the other as he continued to pound into Ren, the man groaning each time that he hit that exact spot that made him see dots. “Can you hold yourself up with one arm, Ren?”

“Yes, General.”

“Then do so and rub your cock for me.”

“Yes, General.” Ren shifted and Hux with him, continuing his frenetic pace, pounding away at Ren’s abused hole while the dark man stroked his cock for Hux.

“Let me know when you’re about to come, Ren.”

“Yes, General.”

Hux gave a few more frenzied thrusts into Ren’s ass until he finally buried himself in as deeply as he could, balls pressed against Ren’s sweaty skin, and groaned as his orgasm came over him. He gave a few lazy thrusts as he finished, pulling himself out and stumbling back from the man he just fucked raw. “Ren, are you still touching yourself?”

Ren softly moaned, “Yes, General.”

“Stop for now.” Hux stood up and went to the cabinet again, legs shaky, and gathered a few towels for himself and Ren. He took another and spread it out on the couch before walking over to where Ren was still on all fours on the floor, panting as his erection hung painfully between his legs. As he approached, Ren looked up at him, puppy eyes and sweaty brow. He was beautiful. Hux handed him a towel. “When you’ve cleaned up, have a seat on the couch.” Ren did as he was told and arranged himself on the couch, taking his towel with him and covering himself. Hux headed towards his desk, deftly wiping himself down before pulling his trousers back on with practiced grace. He relit the extinguished cigarette from the ashtray. “Why don’t you finish yourself off there, Ren?”

He pushed his hair back from his eyes and gave a soft smile, “Yes, General.” He took his still-erect cock in his hand and began to slowly stroke it, hand rolling over the silky skin from tip to base, looking Hux in the eye the entire time. As his pace began to quicken, he bit he lower lip and closed his eyes, head tipped back and resting against the wall. Hux took a long, slow drag from his cigarette and felt his own cock harden again. It was downright amazing what this man did to him, for being so repugnant personality-wise. He stubbed his cigarette into the ashtray, half lidded eyes watching Ren stroking his own cock. Hux licked his lips as Ren finally came and locked eyes with Hux, hot white spurts painting his stomach and groin messily. Ren cleaned himself up with the towel again, awaiting instructions from Hux.

“Get dressed, Ren. I do believe we are done.”

“Yes, General,” Ren stepped over to the pile on the floor that was his clothing, a pile as haphazard as the man himself. Hux finished his cigarette and dressed himself as he waited for Ren to pull on his many layers. He picked up his mask, but momentarily paused before putting it on.

“Tell me Ren, do you ever think of the girl that left that scar on your face?”

Ren’s demeanor immediately changed, “Only every day, Hux.”

“She’s going to be your undoing, you know.”

Ren put on his mask, “One of you will be,” he started to walk out of Hux’s office, but paused just as he passed Hux, squeezing his gloved hand with his own. “One of you will be the one who kills me.”

 


	2. Ren's Strategy

General Hux leaned back in his chair and listened to Lieutenant General Bryson drone on about the next Resistance target in the latest First Order strategy meeting. He might be more interested if Bryson wasn’t such a horrible speaker. His eyes glanced around the room to see who was there (more out of boredom than true interest). He caught a glimpse of Kylo Ren standing in the back, surprised that the Master Knight of Ren was there. Usually the reclusive Knight didn’t bother to come to strategy meetings like this. The Knights of Ren were generally off on some other sort of tasks for Supreme Leader Snoke, not involved in military strikes against the Resistance. While his ever present mask disguised his face, his stance also suggested a lack of interest. This was nothing new with Ren. He was continually bored with his surroundings and never failed to indicate so - one of his many, many irritating qualities. The only redeeming qualities Ren seemed to have were his skills in bed and those were the last things Brendol Hux II should have been thinking about in a strategy meeting. Yet, that’s where his thoughts were straying to at that moment. He shook his head and refocused on the star chart Bryson was pointing to.

He felt something warm pass over the back of his neck, making the hair stand on end. He shifted in his seat a bit and wondered if anyone else felt the odd warm air, almost like a breath? Before he could turn his attention back to Bryson, he felt another. Now it felt like someone touched the back of his neck but obviously, no one did. No one was close enough to. Hux reached back and scratched his neck casually. Folding his hands together on the table in front of him, he tried to refocus on Bryson. He tried to maintain a neutral look on his face when what felt like a hand ran up his thigh on the  _ inside _ of his pant leg, stopping just short of his crotch.  _ What in the HELL is going on? _ Hux thought. Then he realized exactly what was going on. 

Kylo Ren. 

Turning his head, he found the man in the back of the room, now standing up straight and not looking bored at all. He felt the phantom hand again, this time square on his cock, making his face flush bright red. Hux started to cough, quickly pushing back from the table and drawing much more attention to himself than he would have preferred.

“General, are you alright?” Bryson asked.

Hux tapered his cough, “Yes, yes, I’m just going to step out for a moment. Continue, Lieutenant General.” 

Excusing himself from the room, he headed for the nearest staff refresher. The automatic door couldn’t open quick enough. Who in the hell did Ren think he was pulling a stunt like that? Hux went to the sink and passed his hand over the automatic water sensor, not even bothering to remove his gloves when he placed them under the spigot. He splashed water over his reddened face, absolutely disgusted with Ren’s insolence. At the sound of the automatic door opening, he swiveled around and saw Kylo Ren himself enter the refresher. Hux stepped to the door and entered the override code, locking the door and the both of them inside. “What in the hell do you think you were doing back there, Ren?” he hissed, pushing Ren back against the wall.

Ren shrugged, “Making a really boring meeting more interesting?”

“If the Supreme Leader finds out, he will kill us both.”

“Isn’t that part of the fun, Brendol?” Ren’s voice purred as much as it could through his voice modulator.

“Don’t call me that. Not here. I-I haven’t given you permission,” Hux said, hoping his stammer would go unnoticed. He sighed and leaned back against the sink. Ren walked over and stood in front of him, raising his hand to brush Hux’s cheek, but was stopped. Hux grabbed Ren’s hand, their fingers interlacing and leather gloves creaking against each other. Ren’s other hand traveled up to Hux’s crotch where he grazed over the General’s cock, still hard from his encounter with the Force in the strategy room. “Look what you’ve done, Ren.”

Ren released Hux’s hand and pulled his hood down. He reached up to press the release on his mask, the hydraulics hissing as he removed his helmet. “Yes,” his smooth voice was now free of the modulator. “It seems we have a situation, General.”

“You know what to do, Ren.”

“Why don’t you tell me what to do,  _ General _ ?”

“Put your mouth to good use, shall we? Those  _ gorgeous _ lips around my cock. Now.” Hux stared at those lips, those  _ beautiful fucking lips _ . Full, always pouting. He had never seen anything more beautiful in his fucking life. Those lips were made for sucking cock. It was a filthy thing to say, but it was true and Ren was a consummate practitioner. Hux had never encountered anyone else as gifted, man or woman, as Ren in the sexual arts, though he would never tell him so. His ego was inflated enough as it was. Hux’s grip on the sink tightened in anticipation alone as Ren undid his belt and unzipped his pants. 

Ren dropped to his knees and grinned as Hux’s cock strained against his non-regulation silk boxers; people probably thought his lover wore starched white briefs. He pulled the waistband down over the head of Hux’s cock and it bobbed in front of him, shiny and red, ready for him. He steadied it with his hand and kissed the tip, making Hux shudder. He wrapped his lips around the tip and ran his tongue along the bottom, tracing the cleft of the head. Hux could feel his knees weaken and almost cursed at the smile pressed against his cock. Ren then fully took Hux in, slipping his lips further along his length down to the base of his cock, making circles around his shaft as he did so. 

Hux placed his hand on the back of Ren’s head, pushing him down further. He groaned at Ren’s lack of resistance as his cock nudged the back of Ren’s throat. His hand made a fist in Ren’s hair as he started to pump into Ren’s mouth, the dark man taking his thrusts with ease. Ren increased the pressure of his sucking and moaned against Hux’s cock, only making Hux grind faster and faster into Ren’s mouth. He worked in furious synchronicity with Hux, his tongue flicking around the bulbous head in perfect time as it reached the front of his mouth, making Hux shudder every time he felt Ren’s tongue slide over his sensitive slit. Hux grabbed on to the back of Ren’s neck with his other hand as his ecstasy overtook him and he thrust himself one last time deeply down Ren’s throat. Ren swallowed in perfect harmony with Hux’s ejaculations, hungrily taking in every drop of Hux’s seed. Hux’s back arched against the sink, almost painfully, as Ren sucked greedily.

Ren didn’t release Hux until he felt the twitching of Hux’s cock diminish, then slowly pulled the muscle from his mouth, gently kissed the tip of the cock and making sure every inch was clean. He stood up and ran his tongue over his lips. He raised his hand to brush Hux’s cheek and this time Hux didn’t stop him.

“Ren, you are so fucking perfect and I hate you,” Hux whispered as he zipped his pants and refastened his belt.

Ren smiled. “No, you don’t,” he murmured lightly, brushing his lips against Hux’s.

“Come to my quarters tonight.”

Ren raised an eyebrow, “Your quarters? Am I being promoted?”

Hux smiled, “Yes, in so many words, I suppose. Our last few times in my office have been...exquisite but this.” He chuckled. “You’ve outdone yourself, Ren.” He leaned in close so his breath tickled the man’s cheek. “Come see me. Tonight.”

Ren pulled back and slid his helmet back on, “Alright, General. Tonight then.”

Hux went to the door and keyed in the override code. Returning to the strategy meeting, he entered the room as quietly as possible, but Bryson still noticed him.

“Are you feeling better, General?”

“Yes, Lieutenant General. Much better. Continue.” A few minutes later the Master Knight of Ren slipped in the back of the room, completely unnoticed and not missed by anyone.


End file.
